headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Teen Wolf: The Sword and the Spirit
"The Sword and the Spirit" is the second fourteenth episode of season five of the supernatural teen drama series Teen Wolf and the seventy-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kate Eastridge with a script written by Angela L. Harvey. It first aired on MTV on Tuesday, January 26th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Crew * Jeff Davis - Executive producer * Russell Mulcahy - Executive producer * Marty Adelstein - Executive producer * Rene Echevarria - Executive producer * Tony DiSanto - Executive producer * Liz Gateley - Executive producer * Tim Andrew - Co-executive producer * Thomas William Hallbauer - Production designer * David Daniel - Director of photography * Edward R. Abroms, A.C.E. - Editor * Sam Childs - Line producer * Damon Jackson - Co-producer * Tyler Posey - Co-producer * Blaine Williams - Producer * Eric Wallace - Supervising producer * Lindsay Jewett Sturman - Consulting producer * Karen Gorodetsky - Co-executive producer * Joseph P. Genier - Executive producer Notes & Trivia * Teen Wolf was developed for television by Jeff Davis. * "TW: The Sword and the Spirit: redirects to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * This is the fourth episode of season 5-B. * This episode had a viewership of 916,000 people, which is up by 10,000 people from the previous episode. * Script writer Angela Harvey is credited as Angela L. Harvey in this episode. * Actor Tom Choi is credited as Tom T. Choi in this episode. * Actress Kelsey Asbille is credited as Kelsey Chow in this episode. * This is Kate Eastridge's first work as a director. She normally works as a script supervisor on the series. * This is Angela L. Harvey's sixth episode of the series as a script writer. She is a member of the program's regular writing staff and is also a story editor on the series. She previously wrote "Strange Frequencies". * With this episode, the season catches up to the timeline presented in the flash-forward scene from the season premiere, "Creatures of the Night". * This is the fifteenth appearance of Gerard Argent, who was the main antagonist from season two. He appeared last in "Damnatio Memoriae". Questions Answered questions * So now we know why the Desert Wolf want to kill Malia Tate. She is not nearly as powerful as she should be, but believes that if she kills her daughter, she will then drain her power into her. Kinda like a Highlander, except without the decapitation. Unanswered questions * When last we saw Gerard Argent, he was not exactly hale and hearty. Now, he appears to possess the strength and vitality appropriate to a man his age. No explanation is provided as yet as to how his health had improved. * Gerard Argent uses one of the sonic emitters to halt the Dread Doctors advance. He brags about knowing their frequency, but it is not explained how he came upon this knowledge. * Why the heck did Kira's dad break her badass sword-belt. Admittedly, he doesn't want her to become too dependent on it, but considering the threats that Scott's pack has been facing as of late, it seems irresponsible to deprive his daughter of every possible tool at her disposal. Quotes * Meredith Walker: Break the glass. See also External Links ---- Category:2016 television episodes Category:Kate Eastridge Category:Angela Harvey Category:Russell Mulcahy Category:Marty Adelstein Category:Rene Echevarria Category:Tony DiSanto Category:Liz Gateley Category:Tim Andrew Category:Thomas William Hallbauer Category:David Daniel Category:Edward R. Abroms Category:Sam Childs Category:Damon Jackson Category:Tyler Posey Category:Blaine Williams Category:Eric Wallace Category:Lindsay Jewett Sturman Category:Karen Gorodetzky Category:Joseph P. Genier Category:Tyler Posey Category:Dylan O'Brien Category:Holland Roden Category:Shelley Hennig Category:Arden Cho Category:Dylan Sprayberry Category:JR Bourne Category:Linden Ashby Category:Seth Gilliam Category:Ryan Kelley Category:Tom Choi Category:Full crew Category:Verified